Patent Literature 1 below describes, as a computer system (hereinafter referred to as “transport control system”) configured to control transport of articles in a factory, for example, a system configured to control transport of semiconductors in a semiconductor production line. The transport amount of semiconductors required in a factory producing semiconductors has been increasing recently, which makes it difficult to stop operation of the factory for a long period of time.